Telecommunication service providers often use a large variety of software applications to manage their services and networks in their operating centers. These applications communicate through request/response dialogue mechanisms. For example, an application associated with a requesting system may send one or more requests to an application associated with a target system, which receives and executes requests.
A target system handling data typically modifies the data by executing requests submitted by one or more requesting systems. When it is not feasible to modify data consistently in a single request, a requesting system typically encapsulates several consecutive requests inside an explicit transaction terminated by a transaction commit.
In the absence of a transaction context, a request, in which execution thereof would result in the creation of inconsistent data, will typically be rejected by the target system. A failure response will be sent back to the requesting system, which will then have to open a transaction first before resending the original request to be executed again in the target system, this time in the context of the transaction opened by the requesting system. This is a time consuming process. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.